


Un día mas.

by DarkCarnival69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, au universitario, cutie, me dio diabetes escribiendo esto, pido paciencia, todavia no aprendo a usar bien la pagina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCarnival69/pseuds/DarkCarnival69
Summary: Esto fue escrito para el Movimiento Voltroniano Latino, porque faltan mas fics por parte de nosotros."El invierno había llegado a la cuidad, toda la gente ya estaba usando ropa de abrigo, los típicos sweaters, bufandas, gorros, guantes, etc, etc. para espantar el frió del cuerpo.El invierno puede ser una de las peores épocas para salir, pero la mejor época para despertarse con aquella persona que más amas.Y eso le paso a Lance.Despertándose a lado de la persona –que espera- este a su lado por todo el tiempo que pueda."





	Un día mas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito para el Movimiento Voltroniano Latino, algo divertido en que decidi participar porque no hay muchos fics en español y Voltron merece amor por esta parte del continente.  
> El tema para el primer dia: Despertando juntos.  
> Y como me gusta el klance no puede evitar escribir algo con estos dos.  
> Es el primer fic que publico en esta plataforma asi que ¡HURRA POR MI!

Día 1: Despertando juntos.

El invierno había llegado a la cuidad, toda la gente ya estaba usando ropa de abrigo, los típicos suéteres, bufandas, gorros, guantes, etc., etc. para espantar el frio del cuerpo.

El invierno puede ser una de las peores épocas para salir, pero la mejor época para despertarse con esa persona más amas.

Y eso le paso a Lance.

Despertándose a un lado de la persona -que espera- este a su lado por todo el tiempo que pueda.

Se despertó antes que Keith -lo cual era una cosa muy común porque era conocido por dormir mucho y vio que todavía era temprano para levantarse y prepararse para ir a la universidad, así que aprovechando el calor de Keith todavía perduraba, se acurruco a su lado para robar un poco de calidez. Echando un vistazo por la ventana Lance se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando, que se estaba quedando con la nieve y que toda la ropa que se podía poner para mirar el frío no se afectaba, se puso de pie en Keith, cuando estaba dormido era completamente diferente ya que estaba ciego, pero no tenía esa aura de enojado que tenía normalmente, parecía una persona totalmente diferente cuando estaba en los brazos de Morfeo (o Hipnos si quieres ser más cosquilloso). Sabes que no llevaremos tanto tiempo como pareja,

Juegas con el pelo, el pelo que tanto decías antes como antes, pero que amabas por su suavidad y porque cuando lo tocabas o masajeas Keith se relajaba y su cuerpo se ponía como gelatina. Le levanté un mechón que le estorbaba en la cara (mentira, solo no te dejaba verlo completamente) y lo pones detrás de su oreja. Sigues jugando con un pelo por un tiempo, ya era hora de levantarse y prepararse para las clases del día, tratas de levantarte, pero los brazos de Keith no te dejan, estaban firmemente apretados en tu cintura y se aprietan más cuando te mueves.

"Vamos Keith es hora de despertar" lo mueves suavemente.

"Cinco minutos" murmura todavía dormido.

Suspiras, eres débil contra él y Keith lo sabe, te vuelves un acostar y piensas que no hay nada de malo en estar así unos minutos más al lado de la persona que más quieres.   
.   
.   
.   
"KEITH NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS, VAMOS TARDE A CLASES"

"MIERDA"

Otra mañana típica para este par

"TODO ES TU CULPA KEITH"

"NO ESCUCHE MUCHAS QUEJAS ANTES"

"... no diré nada más"

Y luego de esa pequeña conversación, ambos fueron corriendo a sus respectivas clases, sin antes darse un beso de despedida y la promesa de un mensaje para ver si almorzaban juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> En esta parte del mundo hace frió, así como el primer día era despertando juntos aproveche de usar el invierno XD.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí con mucho amor y con mis manos congeladas por el frió. No tengo beta así que solo yo reviso lo que escribo.  
> Nos leemos en el proximo dia~


End file.
